They looked at each other
by Seafoam Green under Twilight
Summary: They have never spoken to each other. They were never close to each other. But, after they looked at each other...


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**_

**Hi!**

**Back with a one-shot for KaiXJulia! **

**A bit poetic. It doesn't follow any rhyme scheme :')**

**It's just a simple English, and doesn't have any "high-funda" words either.**

**I don't have anything else to say, so let's go!**

It was a bright summer evening. The trees were making peaceful sounds, adding to the concert of nature. The sky was already orange-purple in color, advancing the night aura. The river was already turning orange in color, decorated with the color of glimmers over it. The grass was slanting under the breeze along with the dandelions, daffodils, petunias and other such colorful flowers. The birds were already high up in the sky, being unbounded and flying freely. There were hardly any glimpse of human beings but, there was a tall dual haired matured teen glancing down at the river. He had a mild frown on his face, eyebrows little bit diagonal and his hands crossed on his tummy. His scarf was floating along with the breeze, making the scenery even more beautiful. His fringes were swaying before his purple eyes.

**The nature makes us feel bliss and solitude**

**Even in weariness**

**But the nature can never beat the**

**Beauty of a Man's love**

He looked above at the sky, observing the growth of the purplish tinge all over. Then, he heard the sound of few footsteps. But, he didn't turn back. It's understood. It's his trait.

A beautiful Spaniard was slowly approaching him. She had a beautiful long brown hair, with orange fringes, a pair of emerald eyes and beautiful crepe colored lips. She was tall definitely, wearing a white shirt with a brown skirt. Her eyes became so active, bright and radiant after she looked at him.

He turned to the girl after he heard her footsteps dying gradually. Everything was rather slow when he turned to her. Wow…. He never felt that in his life before. His heart started to leap with affection, his tongue dried a bit, his blood gave warmth and that feeling acted like a sheath on his muscular figure.

He had seen her in his life before. But, he never spoke to her, never been close with her and never did he ever have that feeling after looking at her. He sensed that he was being different than ever in his life.

The Spaniard smiled back at him. Her crepe lips looked so tender and beautiful, that made this teen to get attracted to her.

**He looked at her, his heart leapt with joy,**

**She looked at him, her tender lips curved up.**

**He looked at her, his body got coped up with warmth,**

**She looked at him, her pupils dilated in excitement.**

She slowly went to him, maintaining the same smile on her lips.

"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" asked that Spaniard.

Wow! What a tenderness in her voice! So sweet! Much better than honeyed voices!

"Yes. And, are you Julia Fernandez?"

There was a charm in his voice, which enabled her to produce her smile even more upwards.

"Yes, I am."

She approached him. He gently smiled.

The duo faced the sunset and began to talk.

"I never thought that I'll meet you here Fernandez."

"I know…. But, by happenstance I met you here. I came to Japan for a small tourism with Raul."

"Oh, good. And, you are one of the strongest female beybladers, Am I right?"

She laughed and said, "I can't call myself a strong one, but I am an active female beyblader."

"Yes, and I got impressed by your skills. I have never seen any other girl battling like you. And, I have never appreciated any beyblader in my life."

She flushed…. She can't bear any praising.

"Oh, Kai! I never got appreciation from any other boys except for Raul! And, you tell that you have never praised any beyblader in your life. Then, Tyson?"

"Ho! He is out of the box now! He is too strong to even need praising. But, girls needed to be encouraged. Barely girls beybattle, and therefore, even the minor number should be encouraged to do so."

"Hmmm…."

"Looks like Kai has changed a bit. Poor guy, I saw him struggling to get back BBA. It was a big hurdle not only for us, but that hurdle was as big as an empty pit for them. We all believed on them, especially Kai….. And that too, it was me who believed a lot on him."

The Spaniard turned to him. He was gazing at the approaching dusk with a smile on his face. She admired him for some time. She looked at him again…..

**When she looked at him, all the worries are gone**

**Even under the dark atmosphere**

**When he responded to it, her heart jubilated**

**Under any circumstance in this world**

**They both will look at each other**

**Without any compulsion**

**They will look at each other**

**With willingness and whole-heartedness**

The Japanese noticed the Spaniard looking at him. He turned to look at her.

**When he looked at her, there is a beautiful curve**

**Beneath her nose and above her chin,**

**Surpassing the aura of the atmosphere,**

**Creating a natural aura, replacing the old one.**

**When they both looked at each other**

**The glances were mixed with the invisible air of nature**

**They looked at each other, they looked at each other**

**They'll look at each other forever**

"Julia, let's go for a walk. The weather is so pleasant."

The Spaniard got up and held his palm. He clasped her fingers with his warm ones.

They got up, still looking into each other's orbs. They left that place, walking on the cement carved path.

They held themselves hands in hands, walking as if they are approaching the dusk.

The confessed, that too they spent very little time since they met again.

"I love you Julia."

"I love you Kai."

Then, they turned to look at each with a gentle smile on their faces.

**When they looked at each other, their futures will be enlightened**

**Bright and radiant like the never ending stars**

**A future filled with hopes and fortunes,**

**As they looked at each other.**

**Sounds silly, but yet true**

**Just because they looked at each other,**

**Their future will be the richest hereafter,**

**When they looked at each other**

**When they looked at each other**

**They fell in, they fell in love,**

**They just fell in love**

**And that too because they looked at each other,**

**And that too because they looked at each other.**

**They walked hands in hands,**

**Because they looked at each other,**

**That too, they were so close for the first time.**

**The emerald eyes and the charoite orbs looked at each other**

**Under the beautiful dusk**

**Two people who fell in love with each other**

**Just by looking at each other**

**Just by looking at each other.**

**Done!**

**Huh! (Sighs)**

**I don't know whether it is good. I know it's small, and I don't know how to lengthen this! So pardon me! And, I am a bit young too.**

**Anyways, I can only have hope, which is none other than that you all liked it.**

**~Nainika.**


End file.
